Talk
by The Qilin
Summary: NSFW. Oneshot. Complete. [Lucky Pair] In which a Noah and Exorcist have a surprisingly civil conversation. Unless you count the sex, it's almost normal. edit: I know my pairings...I just get some of them mixed up. Thanks to the reviewer who caught my mistake


_Characters: Tyki/Lavi_

_Warnings: Sex, with mostly consent._

* * *

**Talk**

"Eyepatch-kun~"

He cracks his eye open; it's one of the few things he can actually do without everything else hurting. His throat is dry, but not when he coughs and brings up the copper taste of blood. His blood. Somehow, he manages to look at the speaker, whom he already knows by voice. There's only one person who speaks with that lazy tone, and calls him that.

"What." God, he's beginning to sound like Kanda. One-word replies filled with annoyance.

Tyki hovers before him. "You don't look good."

"Y'said that before," he slurs. A finger twitches; now if only he could raise it to shove that face away from his.

"My brother doesn't play nice."

Ugh. "How about your family isn't nice." When you're a Bookman, you're supposed to be unbiased. But he's wearing the Order uniform right now and as an Exorcist he fucking hates this.

To think Allen once tried to save this one in particular. How quickly it had backfired.

"Do you want me to do something about those parasites?"

"Does the sun…shine?"

"We could play twenty questions, Eyepatch-kun."

"Why?"

"Maybe because I like playing with Exorcists. Allen Walker, he's no fun right now, but maybe you are. Road does tell me you're a delight."

"Doesn't she say that about everyone?" Lavi raises his head a little higher; he can glare and so he will glare until he goes blind.

"You'd be dead if she didn't like you." Tyki moves away to light a cigarette.

Lavi draws a shaky breath. "Well, thanks in th'vote of confidence for my abilities."

"You're welcome. Now should we start?"

"Fuck that."

"Are you really in any condition to be talking about fucking?"

He bites on his tongue. That's a jibe and one he's not giving into.

Golden eyes study his face. Noah cat eyes; they glow and blink less than his. He looks away. "Do all of you love playing games," he grouses, "Or is it just you and Road."

"Perhaps, perhaps. The world's so boring that we have to make it more interesting."

"By killing?"

"I thought you were Bookman. No opinions, was it?"

"I'm wearing a _uniform_." Nausea and pain roil, but he shoves Tyki away from him. "This record isn't over yet."

"Pity."

"Really?"

"We might've let you go a little more quickly."

"The old man's not gonna say anything." Lavi clicks dry lips and clicks his tongue. "No matter what you threaten him with."

"You did know he's lost one apprentice, don't you."

He stays silent.

"What, did you think we're blind to that? He cares about you."

"He just cares about his precious records that'll die with me."

"Aren't you so supportive of him, Eyepatch-kun."

"That's not even my name."

"You'd prefer I use Lavi?"

A cringe. And the fucking Noah sees him.

"Lavi it is, then."

His name clings to that tongue, heavy and sticky. Honeyed words, with a sweetness that seems to drag him further.

"What do you want?" Lavi asks this, even though he already knows what they want, but it is information he cannot give.

He does not know it.

Only Bookman does.

And his superior refuses to say a word.

"A little cooperation goes a long away…"

"Did you tell that to Allen?"

"He turned us down."

"Good for him." Allen plays his own instruments, and few powers could force him to go where he doesn't wish to tread.

"He's in awful shape though. Gives you a run for your money. I look at both of you, and I think, 'what a sad pair the two of you would make.' Although," Cigarette odor wafts into his nose, "His chances are somewhat higher than yours."

"What if…I asked for an exchange of information?"

"Oh? Bargaining?"

"Bookman listens to me. For every piece of information I get you, you tell me something I've been wanting to know about Noah. And…you get these parasites out of me." Squirmy little things, causing him pain.

"You have to offer a little bit more than that, Lavi. Give me something better, or else those parasites aren't going anywhere." Tyki finishes his cigarette and drops it on the ground, grinding it underneath his heel.

Something better?

He knows he's hardly in the place to bargain. Short of—

…

Lavi raises a hand. "I'll tell you something you've been dying to here."

"You're more the one to be dying." But the Noah moves closer.

He beckons with a jerk of his head. "Gotta be whispered. I don't know who might be listening."

"A secret only for my ears? How splendid."

The amused grin belongs to a cat, not a human. But he wants until they are only an inch apart, before he steels himself.

He kisses him. A little painfully; his neck hurts and his muscles spasm. But Lavi's not a bad kisser and he knows it. He knows how much pressure and how to ease into it. And then Tyki kisses back and for the first moment he feels sick until he tastes desire, honey, and cigarettes.

Lavi tugs away, smacking the back of his still-bruised skull against a wall. Through the ringing in his ears, he hears Tyki laughing.

"Is that what you're offering? Or maybe a little more than that?"

He coughs before replying. "Only if I can properly move. I can make it hard or easy."

"Dangerous words, to be said to someone who can carve your heart out of your chest perfectly."

"And I'm someone who can take secrets and sell them to the highest bidder, if I wanted to." He looks up, and makes his gaze as even as possible.

Tyki shrugs a shoulder. "Oh very well. I suppose we could come to…that agreement. Though what will Bookman say?"

"Nothing."

"Consider it done, then."

Lavi silently congratulates himself for that lie.

Of course Bookman would object. He'd be an idiot not to.

**_-|||:|||-_**

To breathe without feeling as if rust and chains were around your chest—he appreciates it. Fully. Pale, weary and aching but definitely an improvement. Although he hoped for exactly half and hour Tyki wouldn't agree.

Now he has to uphold his end of the bargain.

Tyki comes for him exactly one day after those parasites were removed. No words, just an open door and a look. Lavi has no Innocence, no weapon; he's not at his full strength. No running. He recites the periodic table in his mind as they walk through long corridors with no windows and dark, dimly lit stairways. He still has no idea where he is, and the days have blended together.

But they finally reach some room; he enters first, and then Tyki locks the door behind him. This room is somewhat plain; aside from the gaudy wallpaper and carpet, there's only a bed and drawer. Still no window. A cold creeps into his skin, from his shoulders and traveling down his spine. And it only increases when fingers slide to rest around his waist.

"Why are all of you Exorcists so scrawny?"

"Because we're tired of having to destroy your precious Akuma."

"Machines. Can't you create your own to fight them?"

"That's our job." Machines, sent them out one by one or two by two. Capture them, take them, enslave them, and make them do their duty. God, he must be really tired if he's this sardonic about the Order.

"Yet you stay."

Lavi looks at the ceiling and traces the pattern with his sight.

Tyki nudges him. "Strip," he says, without preamble.

"You can't just use your renowned abilities?"

"Humor me. I enjoy a nice sight, not just a nice touch."

Humor him, indeed. Lavi curses in four different languages in his mind as he shrugs out his coat and boots. Shirt and pants do next, and then finally boxers.

Tyki's glance is far too slow, as it trails over his body, lingering on certain areas. As nonchalantly as he can, Lavi crosses his arms and taps a foot. "Is this it? Then it's almost too easy."

It is not smart to goad your enemy. But he's nervous and when he is, he runs his mouth. Reckless.

"You only wish." The Noah sits down on the bed, patting his lap. "Here."

Lavi opens his mouth to ask a question, but his wrist is grabbed and he's yank down and manhandled so that he's lying across Tyki's legs, with his thighs trapped underneath one leg, his hips in an unfortunately ostentatious pose.

Is he blushing, yes, he is. Even more so when Tyki pins his wrists over his head.

"You don't seem to be a virgin."

"Exorcists have sex, too."

"Really?"

"Sometimes."

"Then you won't mind this, will you." A hand on his cock, that slowly begins to squeeze. Heat pools, starting in his face and then grows, pushing downwards.

He can't help but be affected; apply pressure and instantaneous results. Tyki's hand fits oddly well on him, and he knows how to stroke. A hard squeeze, then sliding, then some light squeezing while a thumb brushes over the tip of his cock before sliding down to dip between his balls. Lavi finds his feet flexing; he'd move his hips but he's immobile. Utterly immobile, in fact. In this strange position, he can't buck upwards, and his legs are half-numb. Dampness seeps from the tip of his stiffening erection; he can hear his own inhales and exhales getting faster.

"You like that."

"Does it matter?" He swallows thickly.

"Of course it does." The Noah seems amused. He quickens his hand, just a little bit. Lavi almost moan. "I'm not exactly forcing you to do this. You might as well enjoy it while you can."

He knows he's not the only one enjoying it; there's a press of something against his backside, ever growing. A fingernail scrapes the side of his cock; he breathes in a little more forcefully. Tyki knows what he's doing—teasing, tracing…and other wonderful little actions that have Lavi panting with need. And just as he feels himself on the brink, the hand moves away.

Tyki releases him, wrists and thighs. He only has a few seconds to flex, ready to protest, but then the Noah removes his own clothes in a few smooth motions, and motions to Lavi.

"I'm assuming you know what to do?"

"Do—?" A glance down. Ah, that.

He slides off the bed and kneels before the spread legs. Swirling his tongue over the tip of Tyki's erection, he looks up. A hand nudges at his head; he makes a slightly annoyed sound, but dips forward. His gag reflex isn't bad; he takes nearly the whole cock, sucking.

Do Noah taste any different from other humans? Not really. He might be the first. Somewhat rather sarcastically, he wonders if he ought to be retain this information. It's not like it's useful. Even so, he's picking up the way Tyki reacts to him. Abdominal muscles stand out with each breath, and he has to compensate for every hitch of the hips that threatens to choke him. When Tyki finally pushes him away, a trail of clear-stickiness clings to his tongue.

He's yanked up for a kiss. A hard, rough one that'll leave his lips sore. He snaps a little, teeth catching on lips before a tongue pushes against his own tongue and he's manuveured onto the bed again. The rest of Tyki's body is hot, hotter than his; he splays his hands, feeling rough scars under his fingers. Allen seriously did a number on him if these scars aren't healing.

Lavi pulls away to breathe; Tyki takes this time to turn him around and press his chest against the mattress while nudging his hips up.

Hmph. He looks over his shoulder with some disgust in his eyes. "Really?"

"They say it gives the best penetration." Tyki lifts a shoulder in a shrug.

He begs to differ, but says nothing. He ought to be relieved that Tyki's preparing him. Really. Really? Lavi bites down on a knuckle, as there's the awkward feeling of half-sensitivity and half-pleasure as oiled fingers slide in, one after another. His knees tremble a little in this position, from the strain of holding up.

But he doesn't have to hold much longer when he's entered; hands hold him up and he actually sighs.

He's not supposed to be enjoying any of this. But when Tyki pushes; he shifts back, their hips jointly moving.

"I thought you'd be all ready to kill me, not agree to this," he faintly hears himself saying.

"Pleasure, Lavi. Killing you would be boring. Do you really think I want to get my hands dirty just so I can wash them." The Noah grinds against him, and hits the perfect spot that makes Lavi unclench his fingers and gasp. "Besides, I was curious."

"About?"

"Whether or not Bookman actually did this sort of thing."

"So as long as it doesn't get in the way of—recording." Oh God, his knees have weakened and he's being supported only by hands holding him up. "ts'not like I love you or anything."

"Oh _ow,_" he says in mockery. "I thought we had something special."

"Don't think I would forget you tried to kill us on the Ark." A hand pinches his nipples and he bites down on his lip. "But I guess you leave memories to some other Noah."

Tyki trails his hand up and down his body. "No hard feelings. I gave you the chance to escape, didn't I? The Earl was dead set on seeing all of you disappear into nothingness. Would've saved from problems." That hand slides over his mouth and fingers enter his mouth. "You talk too much, _Lavi._"

"_Gnthr_," is all he manages. He rolls his eye and shoves back. It's wanton and he ought to be fighting or something else, but if he finish after Tyki, he'll consider that an accomplishment.

Only he can't seem to set the pace. Tyki's finger dig into his hip, and he thrusts slowly, letting momentum build up. Lavi grows sweaty, impatient, and he has to breathe around those fingers in his mouth.

Well, fuck that. As much as he can manage, he ignores the pinching pain and rolls his hips back deliberately, and slides a hand down to cup himself.

"I know what you're doing," Tyki suddenly says, but his voice sounds rather strained. "Trying to outlast me?"

Lavi lifts a shoulder; he'd flip a finger but currently his hand is kneading the bedsheets and the other one is gripping himself.

"Oh very well. But then today, you get Bookman to share a little extra information and I'll give you a little less."

Well, it's not the worse. Lavi slowly nods before he jerks back.

Tyki only lasts another minute or so before he spills, grunting a little. He feels it, and as the thrusts falter, he squeezes his cock and stroke until he climaxes as well, knees finally giving out as he moans and twists against the sheets.

A hand caresses his backside. "You're not bad."

"And I've had better." Better fucks, with better people.

The Noah moves away from him; he sits up and brushes at his hair, which is plastered to his face in damp spikes.

"Still, it wasn't boring." As if to prove his point, Tyki, slides his finger against Lavi's arm, and lets the tip of it slide into his skin. It touches muscle and the redhead forces himself not to move. Parasites have been in him for much longer; this is nothing.

"What do you actually take seriously, Tyki Mikk?" Lavi asks.

He watches as the other reaches for another cigarette, lights it, and then puffs smoke in his face. "Tell me what you know about the Fourteenth, and I'll give you the whole family background."

Sometimes, Lavi wonders if it's better to be fully one side as opposed to this nebulous life he leads. Humans are stupid, be them normal or Noah. But it's also a personal matter of what he can stomach, and there's things in the Order that disgust him too.

But he'll debate morals with himself, and not while he's naked and sitting with an equally naked Noah.


End file.
